dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow
Shadow (影'') is an Abyssal Assassin working for the Absalon Empire, he was known as the Creeper and the Slenderman. His power of him control darkness and power. Shadow is a commander of the Absalon Empire under to Lord Eroin - son of the fallen Omni-King Lucifer himself. Shadow work for him and yet he can take down many Sayian race since the ancient time and he's too knows about Akumo, the Father of all Sayian from Ancient Time for the beginning and he knows about Beerus home planet since the unexpected have arrive toward his home planet since then. Shadow is a major antagonist in Dragon Ball: Next Future. Appearance and personality: Shadow is a 7 foot tall humanoid similar to Hit, but differential to compare for him. Shadow have got red eyes with wicked, pride face that he exist in the dark of the shadow across the galaxies. His appearance is highly complex since everyone wrote about him is highly strong and powerful. But the legend say that his body can also self regeneration from any either threat like Ki blast or even blaster that either of them have no effort whatsoever, that Shadow is very dangerous. According to all Core People, that Shadow fought against and also half massacre including the original Supreme Kai as well. That Shadow can wipe out the line of all Core People . All information about him is very little and hard to understand, but the legend say that he can killed few male or female Sayian race long before Beerus and Frieza as well. The information of him is very shadow and very dark on Shadow the Killer of Death. Powers and Abilities As a Prime Abyssal and the descendant of Lord Erion, Shadow is one of the most powerful beings in the 13 multiverses and one of the strongest soldiers of the Absalon Empire. Shadow is said to be the 'Ultimate Saiyan Killing Machine' and is also the greatest assassin of the Absalon Empire. Shadow is stated to be an extremely powerful Abyssal, having power that is virtually superior to the rest of the Abyssals, including that of Azrael and Ostara, which makes him the second most powerful Abyssal in existence. His power level is about 20,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities '''Superhuman Strength:' As a Prime Abyssal, Shadow is one of the strongest Abyssals in existence. Shadow was able to easily overpower both Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 and Beerus at the same time in a contest of brute strength. He is also able to easily destroy a planet with just a flick of his finger. Superhuman Beauty: As a transcendent being, all of his physical features are beyond perfect, including his physique and visage. He is easily able to bring any woman (or homosexual man) to their knees with just wink of his crimson eyes. Superhuman Speed: As a Prime Abyssal, Shadow is said to be the fastest Abyssal in existence, being just as fast as Azrael. He is able to travel through universe 7 to universe 6 in a matter of seconds and also appeared behind Beerus in an instant. Superhuman Durability: As a Prime Abyssal, Shadow is able to withstand many powerful attacks from actual deities and god-like entities. Death Inducement: Shadow can kill anyone and possibly even anything using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. Death Empowerment: '''Shadow can become stronger, faster, and more durable by the deaths of others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. '''Soul Absorption: Shadow can absorb souls in which he can store within his own body and can gain their memories. Nigh-Omnipotence: Shadow wields almost supreme power, but he does have some form of limitations/weakness that limits his power and prevents him from gaining true omnipotence. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '''- The ability to fly with the use of his ki. * '''Dimensional Space - Shadow can open portals to all types of the Seventh Universe such as the past, present and future timelines. * Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Shadow can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. * "Jackhammer" -''' Using his nigh-omnipotent physical abilities to his advantage, Shadow is able to thrust hundreds of millions of times in a split second, allowing him to have s*x with any girl really good. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Mastery of Self-Movement - Shadow's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Shadow's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Death-Beam - This is one of Shadow's signature techniques. To perform the technique, Shadow extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. Shadow is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. * Death Cannon '''- Shadow holds one of his hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it (in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave). Then, he fires a large purplish-pink energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Shadow creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. * Super Love Ray -''' Shadow creates a thin, pink energy beam from the tip of his index finger. When it makes contact with an opponent, they instantly fall madly in love with him and become very h*rny. Transformations True Ultra Instinct Shadow achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Shadow became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Similar to that of Goku, Shido, Michael and Vegeta, Shadow gains a complex black and silver aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 30,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Abyssal God Shadow achieved this form, after mastering his true power. He appears with his hair glowing dark-purple and with a shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, and is slightly thinner, similar to that of the Super Saiyan God transformation. Also, Shadow's power has tremendously increased to the point that he is superior to the True Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 90,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Shadow and Erion - Shadow is extremely loyal towards Lord Erion and holds immense amounts of respect for him. Shadow is willing to assassinate any enemy of the Absalon Empire for him. Shadow and the Grim Reaper - Shadow shares a close relationship with his grandfather Grim Reaper. Shadow holds a great amount of respect and admiration towards the Grim Reaper and is extremely loyal towards him.. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Abyssal Category:Acrosians